


Little Doll

by sydwrites



Series: KYLO REN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Naked Ballet, erotic ballet, some non con elements and actions, very sub!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: the supreme leader is so enthralled by y/n’s ballet performance, he requests a private show be given to him by her. the only catch? she’s almost entirely nude and completely at his mercy.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: KYLO REN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958761
Kudos: 18





	Little Doll

**Author's Note:**

> It’s Saturday where I am so HERE WE GO: I’ve always been super into the idea of Kylo Ren falling for a ballerina?? Like a traveling dance troupe comes to perform for the first order (or something) and Kylo is entranced by the “prima ballerina” (in quotes bc we’re in space, so idk), bc with ballet there’s a lot of restraint and control needed, like in controlling the force etc. Song inspo: Camille saint-saëns The Swan. Maybe he goes to visit her after the performance?? Maybe they get intimate idk  
> (Kylo x ballerina request) And lmk if you want clarification, 500 characters only goes so far, but I would be so so grateful to see that written out 🥺 thank you for the consideration ❤️
> 
> — melon-eyes

You’d performed this piece countless times before in front of plenty of audiences, so why were you so nervous right now?

Probably because this was the most important and influential audience you’ve ever performed for.

It was an ensemble of the finest generals and higher-ups of the First Order, including the Supreme Leader himself.

You shuddered at the thought of his tall stature, intimidating presence, and mask that you’ve heard so much about from others. You’d only been around him for a very brief period of time once when he came to your planet, but you can still remember how terrifying it was to be near him. Looking into the cold, lifeless eyes of his mask was an experience you wouldn’t soon forget.

Your good friend Sabé saw your nervous state and came over, bringing you into her chest and rubbing your back. “You seem nervous, my darling. Do not worry, you’re going to be amazing just as you always are.”

You pulled away and smiled at her. “Thank you, Sabé, I really needed to hear that. And as long as I know you’re out there with me, I will be alright.”

She gives you a warm smile before pulling you in for one last hug as the curtains rose, her cue to get in position. You blew her a kiss as she trotted away and got into line, breathing a big sigh of relief as the music started and the show began. As the prima ballerina and primary soloist, you didn’t enter until later in the song, so you simply watched and enjoyed the girls group number.

After what felt like only seconds, the eight-count before your entrance rang through your ears and you prepared yourself, counting down before striding onto stage with grace and beauty. The girls moved into the background as you stood in starting position, eyes quickly scanning the audience and almost immediately stopping at the Supreme Leader’s lifeless mask. You shivered as you began dancing, prancing around and executing all the moves as you practiced.

The elegance and effortlessness that flowed through your body was evident in the way you danced, so light and weightless as you moved around the stage. People often compared you to a marionette, saying that your limbs moved as if they were on strings, each one knowing its place perfectly.

This particular compliment is what earned you your nickname: “The Doll”

As you continued through the movements, your eyes scanned the crowd. It was clear that you’d captured and held everyone’s attention, their eyes seemed to almost dance along with you. But, you couldn’t quite tell if the Supreme Leader was pleased or not, and his was the approval you most sought after.

Before you knew it, you were executing the final spin of the number before gracefully moving into your ending position just as the music stopped. All of the audience immediately began clapping and most stood up, but the faceless main remained almost scarily still. You took a few bows before trotting off stage with the rest of the dancers, bringing them into a large group hug, ecstatic by how the performance went.

Everything eventually settled down as you changed out of costume and began packing up your things before your trope’s manager came into the room.

“Y/N, the Supreme Leader is requesting an exclusive performance from you after everyone leaves.”

You gulped. “J-Just me?”

She nodded. “Apparently he was impressed and entranced by your particular performance tonight.”

Of course, this was a huge compliment towards your dancing, but no one had ever asked for a private show before.

“Does the Supreme Leader have any particular requests?” You asked, voice shaky.

Suddenly, her face turned nervous. “Yes, actually, he requested that you do your silks routine…”

Ok, that isn’t too bad. You relaxed for a brief moment before she hesitantly added,

“Completely nude except for a black tutu, ankle cuffs, and a leather collar.”

You gasped and your stomach dropped. “H-He wants me to do…an e-erotic ballet piece on the silks?”

She winced and nodded softly. “It appears that way, and you know the Supreme Leader won’t take no for an answer. I’m sorry, but it’s what he’s requested.”

It seemed as if time had slowed while you processed his request of you. Sure, you’d explored erotic ballet before, but you’ve never actually performed it. Soon, one of his droids showed up with your collar and ankle cuffs and you took them shakily, thanking the machine before beginning to get ready. As you stripped down and slipped the black tutu onto your hips, you thought about how odd this request really was. Yes, nude ballet existed around the galaxy and was once very popular, but you haven’t heard of a performance since after the fall of the Empire.

How did he know that you could do it?

The question ate at the back of your mind as you fastened the leather collar and cuffs to your neck and ankles. As soon as they were on, you stood up and walked backstage, seeing your silks dangling in the middle of the stage. The sight brought you a moment of comfort until the cool air brushed your nipples, hardening them as you walked out on stage and saw the Supreme Leader himself, seated in a very large and throne-like chair at the center of the room.

His mask followed your every move as you quickly sought to cover yourself with the fabric. You held the silks over your breasts to cover them before a deep, garbled voice filled the silence.

“Uncover yourself immediately.”

Your eyes widened and your face blushed pink as you slowly dropped the silk back to dangle just above the ground, exposing your bare breasts to his eyes once more. Something that sounded like a growl came from below the mask before your meek voice broke the silence once more.

“Shall I begin?”

His form leaned back against the chair before a hand moved down to his thigh, beginning to rub against the growin bulge. Was he really going to get himself off to your performance?

“Not yet. Come closer, let me see you.”

You swallowed deeply before descending the stairs, bare feet padding against the floors as you walked over to the chair and stood next to him.

“Come closer, little doll.” He said and you shivered. Did he know your nickname or was that just a coincidence?

You shyly stepped forward, now in front of him and between his parted legs as he continued to rub himself as he looked at you through the mask. One hand reached up to trace your jawline as he spoke again.

“Such beauty, such elegance.” He muttered as his hand ran down to your bare breasts, tracing their outline with the tip of his gloved finger. “Utter perfection.”

You blushed and looked away, flinching at each of his surprisingly delicate touches. “Look at me, little doll, show me your beautiful eyes.”

Hesitantly, you turned back to look at his masked face as his finger traced the curve of your hip and teased the waistband of your tutu. Suddenly, he pulled away.

“Touch me.” He commanded.

You bit your lip. “W-Where?”

The hand on his thigh pulled away to reveal his very large and very prominent erection. “Here.”

You took a deep breath before stepping closer to him, bringing a shaky hand down to his erection and placing your palm over it.

“Stroke.”

Moving your hand just as he’d requested, you began rubbing him through his pants, eliciting a few faint grunts from inside the mask. As much as you wanted to, you couldn’t peel your eyes away from the bulge beneath you, marveling at how large and thick it was. It was making you wet and very much aroused, no matter how hard you tried to suppress it.

“Are you impressed, little doll? Do you like rubbing my cock with your tiny little hands?”

A small whimper escaped from the back of your throat. “Y-Yes, Supreme Leader.”

He growled lowly. “Does rubbing me make you…feel things?”

You nodded, blushing wildly. “Yes.”

“Good” Was all he said before wrapping a hand around your wrist, shoving you away from his thigh. “Now, little doll, I am ready to see you perform.”

Walking shyly back up onto the stage, attempting to calm yourself and your arousal down, you wrapped your arms in the silks. Your usual routine music began playing as you began swinging around the stage, arm wrapped in the fabric as you circled the stage. The Supreme Leader’s mask never turned away from you, even when he reached down and pulled his hardness out from the confines of his pants.

You slowly climbed up the ropes, playing around with dancing while certain parts of your body were wrapped in the silk. You didn’t necessarily make any attempts to be sexy, but it was clearly working as the Supreme Leader pumped himself vigorously below as he watched. As you moved around the ropes, you began to feel excited, dusting off old moves that you hadn’t tried in years since you didn’t do silks much anymore.

A smile began across your face as you enjoyed playing around, dangling upside down and swaying around. For a moment, you had forgotten about the situation you were in: completely naked and performing for the most intimidating and mysterious man in the galaxy. You quickly snapped back to reality, looking down at his mask and then his hand, which was now moving at a rapid rate of speed as he stroked himself.

Assuming this meant that he was close to orgasm, which you guessed was the primary goal of the routine, you spread your legs and wrapped your ankles so that your legs were now spread completely. You heard an audible growl come from the helmet as he looked up, able to see just a hint of your bare folds before you flipped around, effectively tying both hands behind your back and dangling above him. After a moment, you shifted so that your hands were tied above you while your legs wrapped the silk around your body, making direct eye contact with him.

It only took a few more growls and grunts before he roared, hand pumping furiously as he came. His head fell back and his hand stopped as he painted his black uniform with strands of white. As you watched this scene unfold before you, you couldn’t help but regain that feeling of arousal low in your body. You descended the silks and landed softly on the stage, bare feet padding against the rubber mats as you walked off-stage, approaching him once more.

With a sudden rush of bravery or perhaps horniness, you took a single finger and picked up a strand of cum from his uniform before sticking it in your mouth, suckling on the salty liquid as the Supreme Leader moaned softly. You pulled it out with a pop before smirking and turning around, walking backstage as Kylo watched.

And there, Kylo sat for hours afterwards, speechless and drenched in his own cum.


End file.
